Użytkownik:ThePuccaPl
O mnie Ohayo! Jestem ThePuccaPl - mało znana YouTube'rka。 W wolnym czasie lubię rysować bazgroły przypominające Vocaloid, żympolić na pianinie, uczyć się japońskiego i ogólnie marnować czas シ。 Moja historia Zaczęło się to wszystko w przedszkolu gdzie mieliśmy zajęcia z panią japonistką. Uczyliśmy się jeść ryż pałeczkami, składać origami i ogólnie dzień dobry, do widzenia po japońsku. Do teraz pamiętam bajkę o momotaro (chłopcu z brzoskwini). Trwało to tydzień może miesiąc(jako małe dziecko nigdy nie wiedziałam która jest godzina czy jaki jest dzień tygodnia). Później sprawa ucichła. Zajęłam się angielskim. Na dziesiąte może jedenaste urodziny dostałam od cioci książki do japońskiego po mojej kapryśnej kuzynce której od razu się znudziło. Były to dwie książki od "waneko" jedna do katakany druga do kanji i jeszcze zeszyt ćwiczeń hiragana co by był komplet. Z racji iż to co pisane w katakanie to prawie angielski a druga książka miała tytuł "kanji które znasz" i były tam takie zwroty jak "karaoke" czy "kamikaze" to ekspresowo nauczyłam się wszystkiego z tych książek. Dokupiałam przez internet książki tego wydawnictwa "hiragana" i "kanji dla leniwych". Na następne urodziny dostałam od cioci fiszki do japońskiego i książkę Wojciechowskiej o Tokio (ustawiła się ;). Wielki pomarańczowy słownik z kanji 1945 znaków teraz już jest za mały. Ale to teraz bo przed Vocaloid'em słyszałam tylko ciągłe poganianie. Ciocia co pół roku(raz na święta raz na urodziny) pytała jak japoński. Ja jednak byłam zajęta komputerem, animacją i programowaniem. Poszłam na kurs programowania. Zrobiłam projekto o japońskim. Poznałam szefa Samsung. Raz jeden jedyny zwagarowałam ze szkoły bo nie chciałam jechać na ognisko pożegnalne. Na stronie z projektami znalazłam ubierankę z Luką i Miku. Jak tylko usłyszałam pierwsze słowa "world is mine" i je zrozumiałam o razu zaczęłam szukać co to ten Vocaloid i trafiłam na tą wiki od razu. Miałam konto już wcześniej ale edycją zajęłam się później. Teraz twierdzą że wyprało mi to mózg bo stałam się otaku i nic innego nie robię. Moje ulubione piosenki Hatsune Miku: Rolling Girl, Nemurase hime kara no okurimono, Sekiranun graffiti, Senbonzakura, Ura omote lovers, Tsumiki no ningyou, Unhappy refrain, World is mine, Weekender Girl Hagane Miku: Love is war, Daiben Yowane Haku: Daughter of white, Benzen Kagamine Rin: Daughter of evil, Meltdown, Kokoro, Anty-chlorobenzen, Regureto meseji, Iroha uta Kagamine Len: Servavnt of evil, Migi kata no chou, Ugly guy documentary, Benzen, Nitrobenzen, Paradichlorobenzen, Yoi tsuki sakura, World is mine Len ver. Honne Dell: World is mine, Double lariat, Paradichlorobenzen, Cantarella Kagamine Rin & Len: Karakuri Manji Bassuto, Kodoku no hate, Nayuta no kanata made, Trick and treat, Romeo & Cindirella, It's my road rolller, Childrens war Megurine Luka: Double lariat, Stardust utopia, Toluen, Just be friends, The tailor shop on Enbizaka Kaito: A thousand year solo, Akutoku no zjazimento,Boys don't cry, Crescent moon Karakuri no tokei to koi o hanashi, Yami no ou Meiko: Change me, Repulsive food eater Conchita, Boukyaku shinjuu Gumi: The muzzle of Nemezis, It's raining, Waltz of stranger Kamui Gakupo: Madness of Duke Venomania IA: Toumei ansaa, Hibikase, Tori no uta, Song of connecting moon Kaai Yuki: Balsam Hiyama Kiyoteru: Inokori sensei MAYU: Galaco: Ruuju no Dengon Inne: Party x Party, Bad EnD NighT, Crazy nighT, TwilighT NighT, EveR LastinG NighT, World's end's dance hall, Pairied wintry winds, Cantarella, Cendrilion, Colorful X Melody, Colorful X Sexy, Teacher and student Love game MOJA NAJULUBIEŃSZA PIOSENKA: からくり卍ばーすと Karakuri manji bassuto Moi idole Oprócz Vocaloid'ów mam kilku jeszcze kilku idoli: Rene Gościnny i Alberto Uderzo - autorzy Asterixa zainspirowali mnie do tworzenia komiksów Bartosz Kędzierski - twórca "Włatcy móch" i najlepszy reżyser dubbingu zainspirował mnie do tworzenia animacj Bez nich nie trafiłabym tutaj bo nie wpadłabym na pomysł z programowaniem. Mój wkład * wkład Moje strony * Mój YouTube *Mój II YouTube (Vocaloid) * Moje NicoNico